You, me and the wolf in me
by Kindred01
Summary: Scott's wolf has had enough of Scott's bull shit especially where Stiles is concerned. The threat of Theo taking what is clearly his the wolf had persuade Scott that Stiles needs the bite. But Stiles doesn't feel the same way. Scott thinks he just losing the plot.
1. Chapter 1

Theo had really got under Scott's skin, now that he had Stiles back and they were mending bridges to get the friendship back to what they once had. Make Theo even more determine to take Stiles away from him. The hybrid had at one point knocked Stiles just so he could make a point to Scott that even if Stiles was with the true alpha he couldn't protect him because he is human and he was right. Scott thought about how many times Stiles was hurt and how many alphas that have tried to turn Stiles and it scared Scott and it scared Scott's wolf. The wolf inside of him was telling him to fix this problem.

He left his home and started to walk to Stiles house, he need to think about what he was going to do. … _We can't have Theo taking him away_ …he wolf told him and Scott wound when his wolf started to have a voice in his head … _Stiles belongs to us_ … They can agree to that but Scott felt that his wolf was meaning something different. He stopped and looked up at the house of his best friend feeling like he was going to doom their already half fix friendship. "I hope you can forgive me." He whispered as he walked to the house and to the open bedroom window.

He found Stiles bed room was empty but he could hear the shower was running he walked out the bed room and headed to the bathroom. The sounds of the shower stopped as he crept slowly to the slightly open door and then just stood there frozen watching as Stiles tried himself off. It's not like he hadn't seen Stiles naked before in the locker rooms he has seen his fair share of his best friends flesh but something changed he was eye the way the water droplets rolled down the other teen's back and it was the first time he notices the slight curve in the other's hips and it suddenly make the true alpha uncomfortable. Stiles warped a towel around his waist just as the water droplet made its journey over the bow of Stiles bum… **fuck** …both boy and wolf thought.

Stiles turned around and jumped seeing Scott in the door away "Fuck sake Scott I am going to get you a bloody bell!" Stiles chuckled as he turned back to the mirror before open the sink cabinet up and pulled out a bandage and a small jar of something that looked sickly green.

"Sorry." Scott mumbled "Is that from Deaton?" He asked frowning at the half used jar, Stiles hummed at him and looked at him thought the mirror as he applied it to the cuts on his body.

"Yeah, it's really good it stop infection from cuts, he gave me his jar when…when me and Malia were dating." Scott remember the scratches on his back by the amorous coyote." He told him. Stiles frowned see the look on Scott's face and put the cream down "Scott what's wrong?"

Scott looked at him conflicted eyes before he walked into the room "I need to give you the bite!" Stiles looked at him with wide eyes and frowned as the wolf eyes turned red before him

"What are you talking about?" Stiles asked, it hadn't been long since he and Scott made up but there was still some bitterness in Stiles that Scott would believe Theo. But a week later and a narrow miss from the Beast and from Theo this request from Scott was now testing Stiles last nerve. Stiles had to do a double take as he looked at the wolf in his bath room.

Stiles had snorted and walked passed in and into his bed room the towel still riding low around his hips which was not helping as the wolf in Scott was now growling happily at the half naked teen. "Stiles please let me bite you!" Scott begged as he followed him

"No." Stiles told him with a chuckle …if this is Scott's idea of a joke it's not funny… Stile thought "Scott I like to think that you of all people understand that I don't want the bite." He told him

"I know but I can't lose you to Theo!" He cried out, Stiles spun around almost losing his footing as he looked at the alpha and snorted

"You won't lose me to that whack job." He told him as he moved around the room wanting to get dressed he did not realising that Scott had already made his mind up. He walked up to Stiles and spun him around and looked at him and holds him firmly knowing he is bruises the other teen's arms. "Scott you're hurting me!" Stiles growled at him as he tried to free himself

"Stiles I can't protect you if you're human, you are getting hurt more and more." Stiles looked at him wide eyed his body was trembling as he saw his best friend turn wolfy in front of him.

"S…Scott." He was scared because he knows that the bite could kill him and after he spent all this time trying to stay alive the last thing he wants is the bite. Scott pulled whisky eyed teen closer and looked down at the pale skin, frowning at how much Stiles reeked of fear and he was shaking.

"Please forgive me." He whispered as he lowered his head to Stiles slender shoulder.

"Don't…I don't want the bite." Stiles pleaded with as he fought against him as he thought if there was any way he could stop the alpha from biting him. "Please don't do this."

Tears were burning his eyes as he felt them roll down his cheeks as Scott's hot breath rolled cross his shoulder. "Scott please." He cried as he felt the tip of the fangs press into his flesh and then the shape pain sting as the fangs broke his skin. "SCOTT!" He cried out as he felt the claws of the alpha dig into his arms as the fangs slip deeper into his skin until hitting the bone. Scott remembered Deaton telling him that people are more likely to live though the bite if the fangs touch the bones almost braking it and that is what he was doing.

Stiles let out a chocking sob as he sagged into Scott's arms as he cried, Scott picked him up and carried him to the bed and sat down holding him close as they laid on the bed together. Stiles wanted to kick and punch Scott but the wolf held him close and tried to comfort him "I'm sorry Stiles." He whispered as he licked the bite on Stiles shoulder making him hiss in pain "It's will be okay." The wolf told him softly.

"Why?" Stiles whimpered as he felt the alpha's hands rest on his hips

"There is one thing me and my wolf agree with is you staying with our pack, staying with me." Scott tells him as he watched more tears fall from Stiles face

"I didn't want it." He whispered

"I'm sorry." Scott told him as he held him, he didn't care that Stiles was only wearing a towel or that his wolf wanted to paw at him and lick him.

For the rest of the night he spent wake looking after Stiles watching as the teen fell into an uneasy sleep in his arms while he leached the pain away from him. He tried to think why was the pull to turn Stiles was so strong, up until now the only urge was to protect Stiles but something has changed or had been changing since the whole thing with the demon fox. He knew in the back of his mind what the change was about but his wolf making the choice for him and not agreeing with the choice he had picked.

When Scott woke up he found the space next to him empty he looked at the bed space for a long time seeing blood on the bed sheets and the taste of blood in his mouth made him sit up right with wide eyes as he scanned the room. Panic flooded his body as he jumped off the bed and went looking for Stiles, what if he got up and left when he feel a sleep what if the bite didn't take all these what if's were Plaguing his thoughts as he searched the whole top floor of Stiles home calling out his name in panic while arguing with his wolf "Why did I bite him!" He cursed himself as he checked the bath room. He found blood in the sink and a bloody towel in the hamper bin… _he belongs to us and not that fake wolf_ …his wolf told him "He could be dying!" Scott growled as he caught sight of his reflection and saw a wolf looking back at him, it made him jump in fear as he looked back and saw his normal reflection …I'm losing it… he thought … _No you're not and he is not dying can't you smell him_ … The wolf purred, it worried him that was losing control over the wolf what would that mean for him or those around him "Your need to stop." Scott whispered as he made his away down stairs. … _We need him. You would have bitten him one day why not do it when his life isn't hanging by a thread?…_ came the growling thoughts.

"Stiles!" Scott called out, once he stood at the bottom of the stairs sniffing the air smelling fresh coffee and Stiles. He turned and walked towards the kitchen almost run in there to find the other teen pouring two cups of coffee "Stiles are you okay?" He asked as former human looked up at him. "Why didn't you answer me why I called you?" He asked as he saw the heated look in Stiles eyes.

"Am I okay?" Stiles said and then hummed as he leaned against the counter, pushing a cup of coffee towards Scott. "I don't know if I am okay Scott. My best friend bites me after I plead with him not to and you want to know if I'm okay?" He asked, as he sips his drink looking at the alpha

"Oh god Stiles I am sorry, I didn't want to hurt you I couldn't stop myself." He said "I think I'm losing it I can hear my wolf talk in my head and I think I saw him in the mirror." He told as the teen frowned

"Hold on when did this become about you? You attacked me in my bed room when I was only wearing a towel. You spent good part of the night rubbing your hands over my backside!" Stiles snarled. Scott took a step back and looked at him with fearful eyes as Stiles eyes turned a rich golden amber. It wasn't like any beta eyes he has ever seen before these were different … _perfect_ … the wolf purred in his head

"I…I don't remember doing that." He whispered "I swear on my life I didn't know I was doing that!"

Stiles looked at him for a long moment as he sipped his coffee he could see Scott was trembling and looking like he was going to puke as he held himself up right "Life your shirt up." Stiles said, the dark haired teen frowned but did as he was told showing the large bandage on his stomach. Stiles placed his cup down on the counter and walked over to him letting his hand trace the outline of the bandage as Scott looked at Stiles face.

"H…How are you feeling?" Scott asked, Stiles looked at him and ripped the bandage off in one go making Scott wince and hiss

"Fucking fantastic, you?" He told him as he looked down at the healed wound "Well there you are?" the teen said as he looked back up at the alpha "All better." He growled "Now drink your coffee before it gets cold, you're taking me to Deaton's." He growled again as he went back to his drink

"How mad are you?" Scott asked as he looked down at his healed stomach

"Remember when I punched you at the hospital?" Stiles asked, Scott nodded and swallowed a lump in his throat "Yeah more than that."


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles didn't talk to Scott on the drive vet, Scott was driving as Stiles sat looking out the window frowning as he touched where the bite. Scott sighed and he dreaded the thought of seeing Deaton and what the man would say to him. They just got him back from the crazy Desert Wolf he won't be happy that he was so reckless. "Stiles I know your mad at me and I am so sorry." He whispered "You have every right to be pissed at me."

"Oh thank you for giving me permission to be angry." Stiles told him dully as he kept looking out the window Scott groaned he wanted to bash his head on the wheel.

Once they arrived at Deaton the vet had Stiles sat on the metal tablet and was looking at the wound on his neck and shoulder the bite looks like it's healing and he couldn't see the any black goo and if the bite wasn't going to take he would have already killed him. "The bite is clean." He said as he pulled his cloves off and threw them out as he turned to Scott "Want to explain by you bit Stiles?" He asked, the alpha groaned and rubbed his hand over his face

"I didn't like the fact that Theo could get to Stiles any time and Stiles always seem to get getting hurt lately I just didn't want the next time to be…" He didn't finish it he didn't want to finish those words, Stiles felt his anger fade a little but not by much… _he will not hurt my mate_ …Scott's wolf whispered making Scott freeze as he heard the purring of the wolf

"Scott…" Deaton called out to him making him jump and look at him as he placed is hand on his shoulder "Scott if the hunters catch wind you bite someone else without their consent they will want to hunt you down." Deaton tells him.

"I know." Scott whispered and looked at Stiles.

Stiles looked down to his lap and sighed he didn't want the hunters after Scott "I won't tell them." He whispered, before he looked back up at him with a weak smile "But I'm still going to make you jump through hoops." He told him, Scott smiled weakly at him before he remembered the dark golden eyes

"Stiles eyes dark golden amber. His eyes are not of a beta." Scott said, Deaton looked around at Stiles and the teen groaned and his eyes flashed at him like it wasn't his first time and the vet hummed

"Did you lick the bite afterwards?" He asked the alpha, who blushed and nodded as he looked at the way the vet touched Stiles neck.

"He also kept rubbing my arse." Stiles mumbled,

"I told you I don't remember doing that!" Scott said and a groan again

"You don't remember what?" The vet asked, Scott looked up at him with wide eyes as he watched the man walk up to him

"I think I am losing my mind, my wolf is talking to me he had his own thought his own voice and sometimes he takes control." Deaton frowned as Scott spoke and looked at Stiles who shrugged

"I can't hear mine." He told him as he pulled his shirt back on

"What is he telling you?" He asked the alpha,

"He's saying that Stiles is our, that he will rip Theo's head off if he so much sniffs him and he just called Stiles mate." Scott said, Stiles splitters almost choking on his own tongue as he looked at the dark haired alpha.

"That will explain a lot." Deaton said

"What? No it doesn't it!" Stiles yelled "That doesn't explain anything?" He said as she jumped off the metal table and looked Scott and the vet "Since when does his wolf talking to him making me his mate?"

Deaton rubbed the back of his head as Scott looked at Stiles wide eyed as the other teen eyes were now burning amber "There are some few reasons why a wolf will become independent from his human counterpart, one he or she is injured and need to protect themselves, the human and the wolf are seeking revenge or has gone insane."

"Like Peter?" Scott asked

"Yes tho I think the wolf and human were both crazy." Deaton said, as Stiles growled softly agreeing to that. "The last reason is they found their mate and the mate is in danger either by being taking by another wolf or their life could be hanging in the balances." Stiles frowned

"My life is always in danger why is he acting up now?" He told them as he felt Scott' arms warped around his waist and started purring

"Has Theo tried to…scent you?" Deaton asked, Scott snarled at the vet and nuzzled Stiles stomach making the other teen groan.

"Yes, he has done more than scent me tho?" He told them "Awo!" Stiles hissed as he looked at Scott who was red eyed and digging his claws into his hips "See is this normal!" He waved his hand at the alpha wolf.

"Stiles you have been by his side since he was bite his wolf has subconsciously been marking you as his mate. Now there is a threat of Theo trying to take you…"

"What about when Peter tried? His wolf didn't try to take over then?" Stiles asked, Scott looked up at him and blinked wide eyed at Stiles before pulling back

"Peter as in Peter Hale tried to scent you?" He whispered

"Yes Peter Hale and no he didn't just try and scent me he tried to get into his pants and give me the bite… I seem to be werewolf cat nip or wolf nip…not that isn't right were nip!" Stiles said with a shrug

"Anyone else?" Scott growled at him.

Stiles rolled his eyes and pulled away from him sighed as he rubbed is head and looked back up at them "Can werewolves get headaches?" He asked the vet

"It's been known to happen." The man smiled.

"Stiles has there been anyone else!" Scott snarled as his eyes flashed his red eyes at him. The other teen just looked at him watching seeing the slight difference in Scott wolf form than.

"Yes."


End file.
